Songs Of Us
by Oranssi-Rin-Mylyyy
Summary: We are a song full of chords that no one else can even hear. But we can hear it. We can. And we sing. Sing for no one but each other. We dance joyfully through an arrange that is always being written. We bound through any rests others may try to write for us, for this is our song, we are one song of our own, two notes of the same chord, and I do not intend on letting this song end.


Being with Len is something I can't really explain to anyone but myself…and him. Maybe because it's not something to be pondered over a cup of tea… maybe because it something you _feel _instead. It sounds cliché, but I'm confident what I feel for Len is much more then love, or is at least a new definition of it.

Rather then it being something that's desired, it's like a piece of you that you're not able to function without. Like… the Moon without the Sun. Without the Sun, the Moon would never be able to emit even the softest of glows. It would fade into a black night, still there, but dead to everything. Existent, but not. I know I would fade without Len to let me glow.

Too intense huh? Err… A Controller without an Xbox… Yeah let's go with that then! It's still there, but if you can't make use of it you'd likely just toss the thing somewhere to rot right? And no, there's no Kinect.

I know many could argue that there is plenty of love like that, but I am certain that what Len and I have can never be repeated, not in the slightest. Maybe some are as dependent as ours (doubtful), but surely none like _us_. We are a song full of chords that no one can repeat. Chords that maybe no one else can even hear. But we can hear it. We can.

And we sing. Sing for no one but each other. Figuratively of course. We dance joyfully through an arrange that is always being written. We bound through any rests others may try to write for us, for this is our song, we are one song of our own. Two notes of the same chord. Two echoes of the same note, and I do not intend to let this song end.

He holds my heart with his, and he cradles it with a caress so gentle, it could rival that of newborn baby's minuscule grasp on your finger. I know he would never be the cause of its ache, accidental or otherwise. At least not directly. How could he? My heart beats for him. Sure I love my family, love them to death, but if Len were to disappear, my heart would surely halt cold, frozen in an un-meltable glacier. Without his tender, warm affection to keep it beating, it would defiantly shrivel up and die, and his voice wouldn't be there to serenade it back to life.

Call me selfish. I know I am. I want Len's love only to myself. In every sense of the word. I don't want anyone else to ever be able to feel this way because of him. I covet his adulation and yearn for his sweet expressions, it's one of the most amazing things in the world being completely aware that he means every word, every touch, every glance, wholeheartedly. I have never had a doubt in my life involving his care for me. We share our feelings like we share our hearts and souls. I understand every little stutter or twitch that finds its way onto his features, and I knew he could analyze me just as easily.

But what I also desire is his happiness. I want him to always smile. To always feel the lightness in his heart I could when with him, even if it wasn't me causing it. I want his pulse to beat strongly as it always had, pumping blood straight to his heart, letting him live on, even if I was not. I want him to be able to be happy, even without me there. Even if it meant that he was in the arms of someone else. Even if his gentle caress that I needed so much was meant for another.

It is a conflicting wish, no doubt. The thought of someone else loving him the way I do makes me burn with a jealousy that practically eats away at my insides, chewing me up and consuming me from the inside out until there will be nothing left. The worst part of it all is knowing that if Len feels even a fraction of what I do, he will never be able to heal, he will never love another, and asking him to live without me there will be the same as running away with his heart and expecting it to still give him the life I so crave for him to have.

I will never understand why Len holds this affection for someone like me, despite our unbreakable bond. I will never be good enough for Len. I know that. He is everything I can't be. Gentle with every creation, kind to all, smarter, wiser than I, able to forgive, and he holds tolerance for stubbornness that matched my opposite trait. However we both shared a pure, deep love that could last through lifetimes. I prayed it would.

Len is my love, my family, though surprisingly enough, not by blood, my home, my heart, my soul, and everything else. He truly is all of it. I desperately need him more than anything else, and I would become hollow without him here.

I don't usually think that in depth about our relationship… it made me feel cheesy and never fails to cause a blush to dust my cheeks at the intensity of these feelings, and even now as I tentatively gazed up at his face, which was focused on the oversized movie screen, I felt my own glow with color and heat. I shyly tightened my grip on his arm before snuggling my head into it softly, hiding my tinged cheeks from his view.

I felt his warm hand tenderly caress my hair at the action, and I smiled none too diminutively, keeping my head buried there. I hadn't been paying much attention to the movie anyway. The only reason I had come was to spend some quality time with my family, so I had spent most of the time chatting with Miki and Gumi anyway.

I heard Miki give a small giggle, harmonizing with Gumi's own little chortle of laughter. They loved to watch Len and I be all fluffy and romantic with each other. We were like their own personal Shōjo Anime, and tonight was the premiere of the newest episode apparently. I shifted my head to the side slightly and stuck my tongue out at them, squinting my eyes shut and making a little noise in the back of my throat as I did so.

They just snickered before bringing their fingers up to their lips and playfully shushing me before Miki decided to tease further.

"Come on Rin-chan, People are trying to watch the movie! Geez!" She stated mockingly just before Gumi joined in.

"Yeah Rin! Just cuddle back up to Lenny so we can enjoy as well"

I puffed out my cheeks in irritation and huffed, turning away from them to face Len again. His face held a cheeky grin as well, and he looked as if he was holding back laughter. He was enjoying this just as much as they were! I felt my cheeks go rosy and I sighed in my frustration before turning back to the screen and pretending to watch the movie, my lips still pursed into a pout.

As I was staring somewhere past the screen, lost in my own stubbornness, I was surprised by a petal soft kiss on my cheek, making it go up in flames. Even though Len was usually known as the "shy" one, I wasn't too keen on having people watch me display my affection. Well, other than Len of course.

Upon realizing what had happened, I was forced to find myself staring back at Gumi and Miki while trying to turn bashfully away from Len; however this didn't help much considering they were squeaking and mashing their hands against their mouths, shaking with laughter that was begging to be set free.

More embarrassed than ever, I felt untrue fury rise up within me and I stood up before dashing out of the theater, after declaring "I'm going to get another drink!", hoping none of the others would notice.

I knew he would follow me. I knew he would. I secretly wanted him too. Of course I did. As I was about to reach the snack stand when I slowed, letting out a sigh again, with a bit more disappointment this time; until I felt two familiar arms snake around my waist from behind, and pull me up against their owners firm chest. He nestled his head cutely into my shoulder and gave me a little squeeze.

"Rinny…I'm sorry…You know I didn't mean to make you feel bad right?"

Of course, I was completely aware of the fact. He really hadn't…It was my own stubborn dismay and anger that caused me to abscond. So I let out a breath and brought my hand up to brush against his cheek.

"I know. It's alright. You didn't really upset… I'm just stubborn, but you know that, huh?"

I turned to face him then, and buried my face into his neck, pressing myself back into his chest. I gave him a little nuzzle and he chuckled sweetly, stroking my hair a bit. After a bit of cuddling and a quick peck on the lips, we separated so only our hands were still clasped together.

"Let's go?" He asked gently with a smile that still makes my heart race, despite how many times I had been blessed to see it.

"Well…"

"What is it?"

"I actually do want another drink…"

* * *

Hello everyone!

I'm have been gone for half a year, I'm really sorry, and this isn't even an 'Always' update. But, that's coming soon, I promise!

This is a new story, and i was trying to write something more emotional... but I probably failed... orz

Rin and Len's romance has always seemed like something you can't duplicate to me, like Idk, when their paired, there is no pairing like them.

I don't really know exactly what I wanna do with this yet, but I have big plans for this story.

I intend to go back to my HUGE chapter lengths, since I like it that way, but I will probably fail.

Again guys, I am TERRIBLY sorry, I hope you guys don't despise me too much.

Review Review, or I will lose the little motivation I have!

Plus I wanna talk to you meh bby's! 3 3


End file.
